


The Next Stop

by feistymuffin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistymuffin/pseuds/feistymuffin
Summary: Gavin's morning isn't the best, but Nines is around to make it better.





	The Next Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdorabloodthirstyKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/gifts).



> a short gay drabble for the request of "handholding and Gay" for my bae AdorabloodthirstyKitty, whom i recently had an anniversary with !!! love you, baby *smooches*

    Gavin cradles his coffee in his chilled hands, sipping gingerly at the steaming tumbler. It’s early enough that the sun isn’t even up yet but it appears to be thinking about it just past the horizon, so the sky is beginning to lighten and with it the city is slowly waking, one sleepy civilian at a time.

    He’s, unfortunately, one such soul, and to add insult to injury his car is in the shop to repair his broken front axle—thanks to a fender bender yesterday with a mom and her van full of screaming gremlins—so he can’t even drive himself to work at this ungodly hour in the comfort of his Mustang. It’s a sore spot for him, if Gavin’s completely honest, and the fact that he’s taking the _bus_ is making it no less sore.

    His pouting must be evident because in the seat beside him Nines leans over and murmurs, “Detective, if you frown any harder I fear you’ll cause permanent damage to your face.”

    Gavin snorts, giving him an unimpressed look before turning back to stare out the window. “Sorry,” he snarks, sounding the polar opposite of apologetic, “does my displeasure bother you?”

    “Your displeasure always bothers me,” Nines replies, like people are just supposed to say that. Gavin’s face flames and he pointedly doesn’t turn, doesn’t move, but he knows Nines noticed his embarrassment because slowly, so slow it could be glacial, a warm hand slides to cover his where it rests in the space between them.

    His ribs _barely_ bracket in the savage pounding of his heart, and Gavin’s next breath is a stuttered exhale as Nines’ thumb brushes tantalizingly along the line of his forefinger. He can’t make himself pull away but he certainly can’t withstand the emotions coursing through him at the touch, a teasing and simple attachment between their two bodies that Gavin wants to run from.

    “You’re ridiculous,” he gets out, half a whisper.

    He doesn’t turn to look, but he knows what’s coming as Nines lifts his hand and brings it to his mouth. The android’s lips press to the back of his hand once, twice, again and again, so gently that Gavin’s heart starts to ache with affection, his chest chasmous and yet… unable to contain it all.

    “Perhaps,” Nines allows, his smile evident against Gavin’s skin.

    Gavin takes a sip of coffee to keep his mouth from saying unpermitted, sappy and potentially (definitely) embarrassing things in retaliation. To what end, he doesn’t know, but at least he’d feel a little better if he got Nines a little flustered too. It’s futile though, and he knows it, because the few times he’s tried to do so he’s met with very little success.

    The heat of his coffee doesn’t help his blushing, and it’s gotten no better by the time they reach the bus stop closest to the station. The weather is, for once, balmy and not miserably rainy, a true testament to spring on its way in, and once they’re off the bus and walking the few blocks to the precinct side by side, Nines threads their fingers together.

    Impossibly Gavin’s face warms more but he doesn’t comment, knowing that Nines is doing it to get a rise out of him ( _Your reactions are so cute,_ Nines told him once, and Gavin’s never been able to live down the mortification of that). He’s so distracted by the feeling of Nines’ fingers toying with his own that he doesn’t notice that the crosswalk light is lit up with a red hand until Nines tugs him to a stop at the curb.

    “Detective, please pay attention,” Nines chides him, his thumb maddening against Gavin’s.

    “ _You_ pay attention,” Gavin mutters into his coffee, but when he catches Nines’ smirk he knows the android heard him. He drains his travel mug and, without any other distractions, is forced to look up at Nines’ face when he subtly nudges at Gavin’s hip.

    “I love you,” Nines says, soft and reverent. It’s heartbreakingly real, just like every single goddamn time he says it because Gavin knows that Nines has never felt this way for anyone but him. Nobody holds a place in Nines’ heart the way Gavin does, and Gavin _still_ doesn’t know why but he’ll be damned if he’ll squander the opportunity to enjoy it.

    Regardless of the depth of his adoration, though, he blushes. “I love you, too,” Gavin whispers, acutely aware of the people on the street around them. He watches the happiness grow in Nines’ features, watches the way his whole expression brightens and his eyes widen. He’s always so surprised when Gavins says it back, especially in public, but Gavin knows that it’s more shock that he’s admitted to it than it is disbelief over the truth of it.

    The crosswalk light has changed to its green stick figure counterpart and people around them are crossing the street, but Nines stops Gavin from moving and bends to press the slightest of kisses to the corner of his jaw. It’s so, so tender, a fleeting and airy touch that’s just a murmur of his lips on Gavin’s stubble as their joined hands cling tightly to one another, but to him… To him, it’s perfection itself.


End file.
